


Иди, Яша

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: "Ты… как феникс, когда он разворачивает крылья".
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 9





	Иди, Яша

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_old_PC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Step forward, Yasha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637837) by [Fluffy_Lama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama)



> Написано на реверс по чудесному арту Домашний Кинотеатр.  
> Ссылка на заявку с артом: https://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p219236037_7-28.htm

Не увидев никого за самовольно раскрывшейся дверью, маггл, который не был совсем уж обычным магглом, не сдвинул брови и не стал вопрошать “Кто здесь?”, а страшно округлил глаза и возмутился в пустоту:

\- Ньют! Я еще не готов!

\- Я знаю, - безмятежно отозвался Ньют и быстро, из-под челки окинул взглядом сразу все: разворошенную гримерку, недовольного Якоба, выбившуюся из прически подкрученную прядь и крупные розовые соски на молочной, как у новорожденных лунтелят, коже. Они манили потрогать, перекатить между пальцами, сдавить. Но прежде, чем Ньют протянул руку, Якоб решительно схватился за ручку и с раздраженным треском захлопнул дверь, лишив великолепного зрелища и любых шансов на маленькую близость.

Ну что ж, Ньют подождет. Суетящиеся вокруг магглы все равно не обратят внимание на лишнего в этом коридоре волшебника, пока он не пожелает этого сам.

\- Дорогуша, пошевеливайся! - из глубин коридора, оттуда, где неприметная дверца за потрепанной шторкой к выводила прямо на сцену, окрикнул распорядитель громовым, профессионально поставленным голосом. - Твой номер через пять минут!

“Твой”. Впервые Якоб окажется на сцене один. Только он - и зрители.

\- Да! - В гримерке завозились быстрее, заметались, зашуршали слои нижних юбок и платья, деликатно и мелодично зазвенели флакончики косметики. Ньют прислушивался, отсекая все внешние шумы: и гомон актеров, и грохот музыки, и то, как распорядитель распекал нерадивых уборщиков.

Так сложно все - у магглов.

Мимо носились, грохоча каблуками не хуже эскадрона, женщины и мужчины, одетые и не очень. Одна совершенно обнаженная, если не считать высокого цветного цилиндра, не стесняясь никого, продефилировала едва не впритирку к Ньюту на высоченных шпильках. Если бы не знал точно, что от чужих глаз его скрывает заклинание, Ньют бы решил, что с ним флиртуют.

Впрочем, это все равно было бесполезно. Он ждал только одного человека. И не он один.

\- Дорогуша! Полминуты до выхода!!!

\- Иду!

Пышущий недовольством, но в то же время удовлетворением, ослепительно-прекрасный Якоб распахнул дверь с такой силой, что она отлетела и едва не захлопнулась снова. Ньют успел поймать ее за край - и одобрительно, восхищенно улыбнулся, совсем забыв, что его не увидят. Якоб бросил косой взгляд, словно тоже забыл о заклинании и искал у Ньюта поддержки, их безмолвного, безоговорочного понимания, каждый раз возникавшего без всякой магии при взгляде глаза-в-глаза.

\- Ньют? - шепотом, озираясь на стайку девиц, куривших дальше по коридору, спросил Якоб.

\- Я здесь. Ты… как феникс, когда он разворачивает крылья, - чуть севшим голосом, серьезно и с чувством ответил Ньют.

Якоб выдохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза. Нервным жестом поправил пену белоснежных кружев нижней сорочки на обнаженных плечах - и выступил из гримерки в облаке ванильно-розового, воздушного, летящего платья. Оно льнуло к телу. Вблизи наметанный глаз мог рассмотреть каждый плавный и нежный изгиб - а издали будет лишь прекрасный силуэт, сверкающий, неземной.

“А теперь, господа…” - глуховато неслось со сцены, и Якобу нужно было торопиться - это значит, что его выход вот-вот, и если он задержится, публика будет недовольна, а распорядитель - и того хуже. Но Якоб, уже пройдя полпути до заветной дверцы, обернулся и отчаянно - отчаянно храбро - попросил, комкая в руках длинные, до локтей, перчатки:

\- Ньют, ты ведь можешь… магией…

\- Нет, - безмятежно сказал Ньют. - Я ничего не смогу в тебе улучшить, Яша.

\- Но раньше ты ведь как-то?..

\- Просто махал палочкой. Без магии. Могу помахать и сейчас, но ты все равно не увидишь. Так зачем?

“На сцене…” - гремело из-за двери под одобрительные аплодисменты.

А Якоб стоял, как громом пораженный, и таращился в пустоту, приоткрыв ярко накрашенные, пухлые губы, пока Ньют не протянул руку и не заправил ту самую непослушную прядь за горячее ухо.

\- Все, чего ты добился: и твой собственный номер сегодня, и все остальное - ты сделал только сам. Я просто был рядом. И все.

“Встречайте!” - резонировало в стенах коридора. - “Янна Ковальски!”

\- Иди, Яша. Они будут твоими. А я - буду рядом. Как всегда.

Якоб ничего не ответил - но он ожил, посмотрел шальными глазами по сторонам и опрометью бросился к дверце, за которой рукоплескал полный зрительский зал, ожидая, когда появится их новый кумир.

Они еще не знали об этом. Даже Якоб не знал точно.

Но Ньют не сомневался. Никогда не сомневался, и еще меньше сейчас - видя решимость в походке, и целеустремленность в сумасшедшем взгляде, и видя, почти осязая даже в опустевшем коридоре, как Якоб поймал кураж настолько, что забыл сказать привычное “Жду после”. Якоба ждало признание, его влекла сцена, и заслуженные овации, и вдохновение, больше не сдерживаемое ничем. Ньют раньше видел - и у него каждый раз захватывал дух все равно, а кто-то сегодня увидит впервые.

Возможно, кто-то сегодня впервые влюбится. Ньюту было даже немного завидно - и, конечно же, по-доброму жаль.

Потому что неважно, сказал он это или нет, после номера Якоб будет ждать только его.

После номера - и всегда.


End file.
